Kinks
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Bucky and Steve get into some kinky fun. Stucky PWP. A collection of Stucky oneshots inspired by requests from readers.
1. Dirty Talk

Hi everyone, to submit the kinks you want featured, leave a review or PM me.

This fic will be marked as "Complete" because of it's dependence on your requests; it can stop at any time or continue as long as you want it. The chapters are all oneshots and there is no correlation between chapters.

Thanks for your support.

* * *

"What do you want, babydoll?"

"Harder, Buck."

Bucky smirked as he continued to relentlessly pound the man under him. Steve could do nothing but moan and whimper as Bucky took him from behind roughly, his fingers covering his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds that came tumbling out of the Captain's lips.

He suddenly stopped, causing Steve to whine in protest.

"Bucky please."

"Tell me what you want Stevie."

"Continue, please."

"Continue what?" Bucky asked, feigning innocence.

"You jerk! You want me to say it so badly? Bucky, fuck me until I can't move."

Bucky said nothing as he took in the sight of the man under him; his blond hair disheveled, his broad shoulders were littered with love bites. Bucky felt Steve lick his fingers seductively, silently urging the Winter Soldier to continue, and he did.

Every time his hips thrust forward, burying himself into his best friend, Steve pleaded for Bucky to give him release. Steve knew Bucky was a tease, and he also knew that Bucky was going to give him the best damn orgasm of his life. No one knew how to get under his skin quite like Bucky. No one knew how to flip his switches and push all his buttons. No one could make Steve feel so vulnerable, so excited, so incredibly turned on. Bucky knew that. Bucky knew everything about Steve; he recently discovered the way Steve tightened when he talked dirty, and he was going to have a lot of fun with that.

"Does America know?"

"K-Know what?" Steve gasped.

"That their beloved Captain America is such a pervert."

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Stevie, you shouldn't lie," Bucky whispered as he stroked Steve's exposed back, causing him to whimper as the cold metal touched him.

"I'm not lying."

"Really? You come to me every night, begging me to put my cock in your ass… Begging me to fuck you. Fast and hard. I know you love when I pound your sweet ass-," Bucky felt Steve's insides twitch. Steve said nothing and could only whimper as Bucky continued, "-You like that, Cap? Everyone thinks you're so great, but do they know that you're just a slut? You're my personal slut, Stevie. Now tell me dollface, what are you?"

Steve moaned appreciatively, "I'm your slut."

Bucky slowed down, grinding against Steve tortuously, "I think you can do better than that, Cap."

"I-I'm your personal slut, Bucky. You're right! I am a pervert. I love feeling your cock buried in my ass, stretching me wide a-and pounding me mercilessly."

"Good boy, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now tell me what you want."

"I w-want you, Bucky."

Bucky snapped his hips forward, causing Steve to whimper, "I know that, Stevie. What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to t-treat me like the slut I am," Steve managed to choke out.

Bucky smirked, "Anything you want, doll." Bucky didn't bother to cover Steve's mouth this time and let him scream and moan as he desired, as he relentlessly fucked him. Steve was sure there'd be hand shaped bruises on his hips but he couldn't bring himself to care. Bucky held him on the edge of his climax but didn't let him go over. Yet.

"Cap, do you want me to pump your ass full of my sticky cum?"

Steve positively purred at the idea, "Yeah Buck, I want to feel you cum inside me."

"Fuck, Steve, you're so fucking sexy," Bucky whispered as he thrust harder and faster, feeling Steve tighten up around him. Steve came first, forcing Bucky to cum seconds after.

Bucky pulled Steve into his arms as he collapsed on the bed.

"Buck, that was the best sex I've ever had," the blond whispered.

"So far, you mean."

Steve smiled, "Tomorrow's gonna be better?"

Bucky kissed Steve slowly, "Damn right it is."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^_^

Thanks!

LF.


	2. Crossdressing

This chapter is dedicated to Sonia, who inspired some crossdressing fun with our fav couple. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

"Nat, are you sure about this?"

Natasha sighed and pulled Steve into the lingerie store they had been standing in front of.

"Rogers, you need to stop freaking out. It's completely normal."

"How is this normal?" he hissed and averted his eyes as they passed a display of particularly raunchy outfits.

"What did you have in mind?" Natasha asked as she waved the approaching saleswoman away. Steve felt relieved that she did, he really didn't want to interact with anyone.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you want Bucky to feel when he sees you?"

Steve remained silent. Did he want Bucky to slowly undress him and make love to him? Or did he want him to fuck him passionately?

"I-I'm not sure."

Natasha tore her eyes away from a nearby display and looked at Steve incredulously.

"What about an outfit? Like a sexy nurse."

Steve cringed, "No."

"Sexy cop? Slutty schoolgirl?"

"No. No. Nothing overly sexy."

"What about this?" Steve turned to see the redhead holding up a camo miniskirt with the tiniest shirt he ever saw. He noticed it came with two silver military dog tags. He smirked, "Bucky would love that."

"Well let's get you something to wear underneath it. Something sexy; black lace, perhaps."

Steve nodded as she sifted through what seemed like the whole store before turning up with something he actually quite liked.

* * *

After an evening of Natasha teaching Steve how to seduce men, he felt a little nervous. He sat on the sofa with a book, listening intently for Bucky's footsteps. After a few minutes, he heard the familiar quiet steps that belonged to the Winter Soldier.

Bucky greeted Steve with a kiss on his forehead, "Whatcha reading, doll?"

"Uhh… Harry Potter. Tony recommended it."

"I see. What do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Sam recommended _The Covenant._ He said something about Chase looking like you."

Bucky left to take a quick shower, leaving Steve with a few minutes to get his outfit on.

* * *

"I'm putting the movie on now! Get your ass in here."

Steve took a couple deep breaths and walked over to Bucky who was sitting on the couch. Clearly the Winter Soldier was surprised to say the least; he quickly did a double take with his jaw slack.

"Reporting for duty, Sergeant."

His eyes raked over Steve lustfully; those black thigh-high stockings and garter belt looked divine on the blond's skin, and the skirt, Bucky couldn't remember someone in a skirt turning him on that much. He quickly composed himself, "Stevie-"

"Yes Sergeant Barnes? What are your orders, sir?"

"My orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do as you wish."

"Roger that, Sergeant."

Steve sat on Bucky's lap and kissed him chastely before sliding to the floor between Bucky's legs. Bucky cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as Steve undid his zipper to pull out his growing erection. Steve had never given a blowjob before, so he relied heavily on Natasha's tips and his own experience of what felt good when Bucky usually went down on him. Natasha told him that it didn't matter if he was no good at it as long as he did it enthusiastically and refrained from using teeth… and eye contact was good.

"Steve, you don't have to-," Bucky started as Steve enveloped his manhood in his warm, wet mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips, causing Steve to gag.

"Shit! Sorry, that felt really good."

Steve smiled and continued his ministrations. He was genuinely happy to make Bucky feel good and he was extra careful to not bite his lover but he felt like he was forgetting something.

 _Oh right! Eye contact_ , Steve thought as he slowly tried to take Bucky's entire length in his mouth. He locked eyes with the Winter Soldier, causing Bucky to run his fingers through Steve's blond hair, tugging lightly.

"I'm gonna cum, Cap," he moaned.

Steve hummed in acknowledgement; the vibration ensuring Bucky's release into his mouth.

"Fuck! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Natasha."

"Did she teach you anything else?" Bucky inquired.

Steve stood up and walked towards their bedroom, he turned to face his lover, "Why don't you come find out?"

Bucky didn't need to be told twice and within seconds, he was already on top of Steve, ripping the tiny shirt off.

"Don't you want to take off the skirt?"

"Nah, you look good in it," Bucky admitted, as he flipped it up to reveal a pair of lace panties. It barely covered anything and Bucky noticed Steve's erection straining against the fabric.

"Please fuck me, Buck."

"Sure thing, doll."

Bucky pulled the scrap of lace to the side and slowly entered Steve's waiting hole causing the blond to moan. Bucky kissed him as he pushed himself deeper inside, eliciting a string of curses from Steve.

"Language, Cap."

"Fuck off and fuck me harder."

Bucky laughed as he captured Steve's lips in another searing kiss.

"Stop teasing me," the blond gasped, "You know how I like it."

Bucky pulled out and kissed Steve's forehead, "Beg for it."

"Bucky," he growled as the Winter Soldier began kissing his neck.

"That's my name, babe," he responded as he gently nipped and sucked.

"No-," Steve said shortly, pushing Bucky off of him. Steve flipped them over, straddling Bucky's hips, "-I can be a tease too."

Bucky put his hands behind his head and smirked. He was definitely enjoying the view of his blond straddling his cock, wearing a skirt and stockings; he hoped he'd never forget it. He quickly realized that it was going to get a lot better as Steve slowly impaled himself on Bucky, moaning softly.

The Winter Soldier watched as his lover bounced on his cock, Steve's skirt raised a bit due to his erection; it was the sexiest thing Bucky had ever seen. Steve carried on for a few minutes, teasingly sliding up and down, enjoying Bucky's reaction.

"Stevie, that feels so fucking good," Bucky whispered; he could take no more of Steve's torture, he flipped them over and pinned Steve's arms over his head, "It's my turn now, doll."

Steve could do nothing but moan and writhe under his lover as Bucky began to roughly pound into him, thrusting erratically.

 _Teasing must be Bucky's specialty,_ Steve mused as Bucky kept grinding against his prostate.

"I'm gonna cum. Please let me…"

Bucky kissed him deeply and with a particularly deep thrust, they came together. The dark haired man pulled out and admired his handiwork. Steve looked like a vision of debauchery; breathing heavily, his skirt and panties stained and Bucky's cum slowly trickling out.

"Buck-" Steve called, snapping him out of his reverie, "I love you."

Bucky grinned and kissed him again, "I love you too."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a review suggesting what other kinky fun you'd like Stucky to get into.

I can't wait to hear what other kinks you'd like me to write.

Thanks ^_^

L.F.


	3. Handcuffs

Inspired by sexyconfidentpudge and Sonia.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first thing Steve was aware of was the intense pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but it felt familiar. It encompassed his entire body, burning him up and overloading his senses. Steve wished he could live in that blissful state forever; floating happily in ecstasy. His eyes snapped open as he came. He looked around disoriented, just in time to see Bucky let his cock go with a wet _pop_. Steve could see his cum in his lover's mouth, Bucky winked and swallowed.

"Breakfast's ready," he smirked before leaving Steve to bask in his post-orgasmic haze.

Steve managed to stumble into the kitchen a few minutes later. Bucky was still at the table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"You got something in the mail," he said without looking up.

Steve looked at the small box; he opened it carefully and pulled out an envelope. He glanced at it and tossed it to Bucky, "That's for you. From Nat."

Bucky surveyed the envelope with mild interest and tore it open.

"Have I ever said that I had problems sleeping?" Steve asked.

"No, why?"

Steve showed him the star spangled sleeping mask he received.

"What did you get?"

Bucky emptied the contents of the envelope on the table. He laughed loudly when he saw the pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.

"Handcuffs? What are you supposed to do with handcuffs?" Steve asked innocently.

Bucky winked at him, "I can think of a few things."

* * *

"Try not to break them," Bucky instructed Steve as he handcuffed the super soldier to the bed's headboard.

"No promises."

Bucky looked at his shirtless lover, handcuffed to the bed. He licked his lips, "Lookin' good, Cap."

"Thanks," Steve remarked dryly, "I really don't see what the point of this is."

"You'll see soon enough," Bucky responded as his eyes fell on the sleeping mask, "Stevie, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then will you wear this?" Bucky held up the mask.

"Sure, but why?"

Bucky carefully put it over Steve's eyes.

The moment his eyesight was blocked, Steve felt a new thrill pass through his body, as if his remaining senses were dialed to 11. He listened intently for any sign of movement from Bucky; but it never came. _Bucky was a master assassin, he can conceal his presence well_ , Steve noted.

He felt the cold metal of Bucky's hand gently stroking his chest, slowly tracing a winding pattern lower and lower, teasing Steve.

"Bucky…"

"Yeah?"

"You're such a tease."

He heard Bucky chuckle, "You signed up for this, doll."

Steve sighed contentedly as Bucky continued to gently touch him. Without his vision, every touch felt more intense, making him react even more than usual.

"Careful, if you break those handcuffs, I won't give you what you want."

"And what do I want?"

"For me to fuck you into the mattress."

Steve didn't deny it as he tried his best to keep the flimsy metal restraints intact.

"Let's make a deal, dollface," Bucky stated as his hands wandered down to Steve's hips, toying with the waistband of his trousers.

"What do you propose?"

Bucky tugged Steve's pants off, "If you can keep the handcuffs on for ten minutes, I'll give you _exactly_ what you want."

"Ten minutes? Deal! How hard could that be?"

The moment Steve uttered those words, he regretted it. Ten minutes seemed like an awfully long time to have your lover, who was particularly skilled with his tongue, try to break your self-restraint.

Bucky pulled out all the stops; teasing and sucking Steve's cock, slowly deepthroating him then withdrawing completely. Steve was dying to run his fingers in Bucky's hair, urging him to continue but he couldn't.

Suddenly, there was nothing. He couldn't feel Bucky's touch. He whined and felt a gentle kiss pressed to his neck.

"I'm right here, babe," Bucky whispered huskily. Steve moaned as he felt his stubble gently rake against the sensitive skin of his neck. Steve knew Bucky loved to leave love bites, and honestly, Steve loved having them. There was something incredibly erotic knowing that he was marked so thoroughly and passionately, and no one would even notice. Another thing the blond loved about Bucky marking him was the way Bucky held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Steve was all for fast and rough fucking, but the gentle lovemaking made him feel completely satisfied in more ways than just physical pleasure.

"Buck, I'm close."

"I know."

Bucky was merciless. He continued to actively force Steve to the edge of his orgasm and denied him at every turn; stopping mere seconds before Steve could cum, it was driving the blond insane. He knew his pleas would fall on deaf ears but he couldn't stop himself from whimpering and moaning, trying to get more friction between them, more warmth, more Bucky. Steve wondered if Bucky was just a sadist and if he got off on seeing Steve at his mercy. Bucky continued taunting him to break the handcuffs.

Steve could take no more. In one swift motion, the handcuffs were broken and tossed to the floor quickly followed by the mask.

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet," Bucky stated.

"I don't care," Steve whispered, he ran his fingers through Bucky's hair and gently pulled him into a heated kiss with tongues and teeth.

"Please Bucky," he moaned against Bucky's lips, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I can't say 'no' when you ask me like that."

Bucky kissed him deeply before positioning himself between his lover's legs. Steve sighed happily as he felt his lover slowly penetrate him.

"I missed this feeling," he moaned.

Bucky bit his cheek playfully, "I thought I fucked you yesterday."

"You did."

"You insatiable punk," he retorted as they fell into a steady rhythm, "I guess I'll have to fuck you some more."

Steve grinned and nodded in agreement as he was dragged into debauchery.

* * *

During their post-sex cuddle session, Steve was lying in Bucky's arms contentedly when they heard a knock on the door. Bucky slid off the bed and hurriedly put on a pair of pants before going to see who it was.

Less than a minute later, he returned with an envelope. Steve looked at him curiously, Bucky just shrugged and opened it. For a second he thought it was empty, but he shook out the contents in his palm and a tiny silver key fell out. They both stared at it for a moment then they looked at the broken handcuffs discarded on the floor before breaking out in laughter.

"Natasha knows you're a super soldier, right?"

Steve shrugged and beckoned his lover back to bed for what he hoped would be round two.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you want this story to continue, please leave a review or PM me the kinks you would like to see in the future.

I look forward to reading your requests. ^_^

L.F.


End file.
